1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footbags, commonly known as hacky-sacks, and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated footbag for increasing the visibility of the footbag in low light conditions such as at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of footbags is known in the prior art. More specifically, footbags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,697; U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,403; U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,373; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,000; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,014.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated footbag. The inventive device includes a generally translucent footbag having a cavity therein with a light source provided in the cavity for illuminating the footbag.
In these respects, the illuminated footbag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the visibility of the footbag in low light conditions such as at night.